protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Guerra da Informação
Hakim Bey (Original em Inglês - Versão em Espanhol) A humanidade sempre investiu pesado em qualquer esquema que oferecesse uma fuga do corpo. E por que não? A realidade material anda tão bagunçada. Algumas das primeiras práticas religiosas, como os enterros ocres dos Neandertais, são indícios de alguma forma de crença na imortalidade. Todas as religiões modernas (ex. pós-paleolíticas) contém o "traço Gnóstico" da desconfiança ou mesmo da hostilidade aberta ao corpo e ao mundo "criado". Tribos "primitivas" contemporâneas, e até mesmo camponeses pagãos, possuem um conceito de imortalidade e do sair-do-corpo (êxtase) sem necessariamente exibir alguma forma excessiva de ódio com relação ao corpo. O traço Gnóstico foi gradualmente se acumulando (como envenenamento por mercúrio) até passar a ser patológico. O dualismo Gnóstico exemplifica esta posição extrema de repúdio à mudança de todo valor do corpo ao “espírito”. Esta idéia caracteriza o que chamamos “civilização”. É possível traçar uma trajetória similar no fenômeno da “guerra”. Os caçadores/coletores praticavam (e o seguem fazendo, como entre os Yanomâmi¹) uma espécie de disputa ritual (lembre-se do costume do “golpe contado” dos Índios Plain). A “verdadeira” guerra é uma continuação da religião e da economia por outros meios, e para tanto, só se inicia historicamente com a criação sacerdotal da idéia de “escassez” no Neolítico, e o nascimento de uma “casta guerreira”. (rechaço categoricamente a teoria de que a guerra é uma prolongação da caça) A Segunda Guerra Mundial parece ter sido a última "verdadeira" guerra. A guerra híper-real começou no Vietnam, com o envolvimento da televisão, e mais recentemente alcançou uma obscena revelação total na "Guerra do Golfo". A guerra híper-real deixa de ser "econômica", a "saúde do estado²". A disputa ritual é voluntária e não-hierárquica (os chefes de guerra sempre são temporários); a guerra verdadeira é compulsória e hierárquica ; a guerra hiper-real é imaginal e interiorizada psicologicamente ("Guerra Pura"). Na primeira o corpo é riscado ; na segunda, o corpo é sacrificado; na terceira, o corpo desapareceu³. Também a ciência moderna incorpora uma atitude antimaterialista, o resultado dialético de sua guerra contra à Religião - que de alguma maneira se converteu igualmente em Religião. A ciência enquanto conhecimento da realidade material decompõe, paradoxalmente, a materialidade do real. A ciência sempre foi uma espécie de prática sacerdotal (priestcraft), um membro da cosmologia; e uma ideologia, uma justificação de “como as coisas são”. Na física pós-clássica, a descontrução do “real” passa a refletir o vazio irreal que constitui o “Estado”. Alguma vez a imagem do “Céu Sobre a Terra”, o Estado hoje não consiste em mais que a manipulação de imagens. Deixa de ser uma “força”, e passa a ser um modelo desencorporificado (disembodied) de informação. Mas tal qual a cosmologia babilônica justificava o poder babilônico, também a “finalidade” da ciência moderna é servir aos objetivos do Estado Terminal, o estado pós-nuclear, o “estado da informação” Ou ao menos assim o quis o Novo Paradigma. E “todos”aceitam as premissas axiomáticas do novo paradigma. O novo patrão é muito espiritual. Mesmo a “Nova Era”, com suas tendências Gnósticas, abraça a Nova Ciência e seu crescente caráter etéreo como fonte de base para sua visão espiritual do mundo. A meditação e a cibernética estão intimamente relacionadas. Claro que o "estado da informação" precisa do apoio de uma força policial e de um sistema carcerário que deixaria boquiaberto até mesmo Nabucodonosor⁴ e reduziria todos os sacerdotes de Moloch⁵ a paroxismos de estupefação. E a ciência moderna ainda não pode balançar sua cumplicidade na quase vitoriosa "conquista da natureza". O triunfo da civilização sobre o corpo. Mas a quem se importa? Tudo é "relativo", não é mesmo? Suponho que o que temos que fazer é justamente "evolucionar" para além do corpo. Talvez possamos fazê-lo em um "salto quântico". Enquanto isso a mediação excessiva do Social levada a cabo através da maquinaria das Mídias, aumenta a intensidade de nossa alienação do corpo ao dirigir o fluxo de atenção na direção da informação em detrimento da experiência direta. Nesse sentido as Mídias funcionam como uma casta religiosa/sacerdotal, oferecendo a possibilidade de um caminho para fora do corpo a redefinir o espirito-como-informação. A essência da informação é a Imagem, esse sacro complexo de dados icônicos que usurpa a primazia do "princípio material-corporal" como veículo da encarnação, realocado através de um êxtase descarnado que existe para além da corrupção. A Consciência se apresenta como algo que pode ser "baixado" (downloaded), extirpado da matriz da animalidade e imortalizado como informação. Já não como o "fantasma na máquina", e sim como máquina-como-fantasma, máquina como Espírito Santo, último mediador, capaz de nos transladar do nosso corpo efêmero para um pleroma de Luz. A Realidade Virtual como Ciber-Gnose. Esse sumiço (jack in) deixa para trás para sempre a Mãe Terra. Toda ciência propõe uma universalidade paradigmática – tanto em termos científicos como em termos sociais. A física clássica brincou desposar o Capitalismo, Comunismo, Fascismo e outras ideologias Modernas. A ciência pós-clássica também propõe um conjunto de idéias destinadas a serem aplicadas ao social: Relatividade, "irrealidade" quântica, cibernética, teoria da informação, etc. Com algumas exceções a tendência pós-clássica tende a uma eterealização ainda maior. Alguns proponentes da teoria dos Buracos Negros, por exemplo, falam como castos teólogos Paulinos⁶ , ao mesmo tempo em que alguns dos teóricos da informação começam a parecer Maniqueístas virtuais⁷. No nível do social, estes paradigmas dão forma a uma retórica de descorporização (bodylessness) dignos de um monge desértico do século III, ou de um Puritano da Nova Inglaterra do século XVII - mas expressada numa linguagem pós-Industrial, pós-moderna, de febre consumidora de “sentir-se bem”. Todos os nossos diálogos estão infectados com certas suposições paradigmáticas que não são mais que evidentes acepções, que são tomadas por nós como a verdadeira matéria constituinte da Realidade. Por exemplo, desde que assumimos que os computadores representam um verdadeiro passo em direção à "inteligência artificial", também assumimos que comprar um pode nos tornar mais inteligentes. Em meu próprio campo, conheci uma dúzia de escritores que crêem sinceramente que possuir um PC tenha os tornado melhores (não "mais eficientes", mas sim melhores) escritores. Parece engraçado – mas este é o mesmo sentimento relacionado ao computador que, aplicado aos pressupostos militares de trilhões de dólares, resultou no projeto "Guerra nas Estrelas", em robôs assassinos, etc⁸. Uma parte importante desta retórica inclui o conceito de uma "economia da informação". O mundo pós-Industrial, pensa a si mesmo como concebendo (giving birth) esta nova economia. Um dos exemplos mais evidentes do conceito podem ser encontrados em um livro recente de um Ultraliberal (Libertarian⁹), um Bispo da Igreja Gnóstica Dualista na Califórnia, também escritor culto e respeitado da revista Gnose: A indústria da fase passada da civilização (por vezes chamada de "baixa tecnologia") era de grande indústria, e grandeza sempre implica em opressão. A nova alta tecnologia, no entanto, não é grande da mesma maneira. Enquanto a velha tecnologia produzia e distribuía recursos materiais, a nova tecnologia produz e dissemina informação. Os recursos marketeados na alta tecnologia são menos sobre a matéria e mais sobre a mente. Sob o baixo impacto da alta tecnologia, o mundo se move crescentemente de uma economia física ao que poderia se chamar de uma "economia metafísica". Estamos em um processo de reconhecer que não são as matérias primas nem os recursos físicos que constituem riquezas, mas sim a consciência¹⁰. O neo-Gnosticismo moderno geralmente deixa o velho ataque Maniqueísta sobre o corpo por uma retórica mais "terna e verde". O bispo Hoeller, por exemplo, ressalta a importância da ecologia e do meio ambiente (porque não queremos "emporcalhar nosso ninho", a Terra) - mas em seu capítulo sobre a espiritualidade dos Povos Indígenas Americanos, dá a entender que um culto à Terra é claramente inferior ao puro espírito Gnóstico do incorpóreo: Mas não devemos nos esquecer que o ninho não é o mesmo que o pássaro. As tradições exotéricas e esotéricas declaram que a Terra não é o único lugar para o ser humano, que não crescemos como as ervas do solo. Enquanto nossos corpos realmente se originaram neste solo, nossa essência interna não. Pensar de outra forma nos exclui de todas as tradições espirituais conhecidas e nos separa da sabedoria dos profetas e sábios de todas as épocas. Ainda que sábios a sua maneira, os Nativos Americanos têm pouca conexão com este rico legado espiritual¹¹. Em tais termos, (o corpo = o "selvagem"), o ódio e desprezo do bispo à carne ilumina cada página de seu livro. Em seu entusiasmo por uma economia verdadeiramente religiosa, esquece que ninguém é capaz de comer "informação". A "verdadeira riqueza" não poderá ser imaterial até que a humanidade consiga a eterealização da consciência "baixada". A informação na forma de cultura pode ser chamada metaforicamente de riqueza já que é útil e desejável – mas nunca poderá ser riqueza da mesma forma básica que faz que ostras e cremes, ou trigo e água, sejam riquezas por si mesmas. A informação sempre é somente informação sobre algo. Como o dinheiro, a informação não é a coisa em si. Através do tempo podemos chegar a considerar o dinheiro como riqueza (prosperidade) (como no encantador ritual Taoísta que trata de "água e Dinheiro" como os dois princípios mais vitais do universo), mas na verdade isto é somente um pensamento abstrato. O sentido referido à moeda neste contexto é uma simbolização direta do pão¹². De fato, temos uma "economia da informação" desde que inventamos o dinheiro. Mas ainda não conseguimos aprender a digerir cobre. A crueza Esopiana¹³ destes truísmos me envergonha, mas sou obrigado a bancar o Jeca preguiçoso com meu arado de chuta-bosta enquanto todos os pensadores “sãos” ao meu redor parecem estar alucinando. Os americanos e outros tipos do "Primeiro Mundo" parecem particularmente suscetíveis à retórica da "economia metafísica", porque já não podemos ver (ou sentir, farejar) o nosso entorno as tantas evidências de um mundo físico. Nossa arquitetura passou a ser simbólica, nos prendemos a manifestações do pensamento abstrato (carros, apartamentos, escritórios, colégios), trabalhamos em "serviços" ou trabalhos relacionados com informação, ajudando com nossos pequenos meios a mover símbolos incorpóreos de riqueza por uma grade abstrata de Capital, e nos recreamos inundados por mediação (Média) no lugar da experiência direta da Realidade material. O mundo material passou a simbolizar a catástrofe para nós, como nossa própria reação incrivelmente histérica diante das tormentas e dos furacões (evidência de que falhamos completamente em nossa "conquista da natureza"), ou diante do medo neopuritano da "alteridade" sexual, ou nosso gosto pela comida de sabor quase abstrato e desnaturalizado. E ainda, esta economia de Primeiro Mundo não é auto-suficiente. Graças à sua posição (no alto da pirâmide), depende de uma ampla sub-estrutura de produção material à antiga. Trabalhadores agrícolas Mexicanos cultivam e empacotam toda essa comida "Natural" para que possamos dedicar nosso tempo às ações, seguros, leis, computadores, jogos de videogame. Peões em Taiwan fabricam os chips de silicone para nossos PCs. Cabeças de turbante no Oriente Médio sofrem e morrem por nossos pecados. Vida? Oh, nossos servos fazem isso por nós. Não temos vida, senão "estilo de vida" – uma abstração da vida, baseada no simbolismo sagrado da Comodidade, mediada pelo sacerdócio das estrelas, essas abstrações "maiores que a vida" que regulam nossos valores e povoam nossos sonhos- os arquétipos midiáticos: ou talvez ‘midiárquicos’ seria um termo melhor. Claro que essa distopia Baudrillardiana não existe de verdade – ainda¹⁴. No entanto, é surpreendente notar quantos radicais sociais a consideram um fim desejável, pelo menos enquanto for chamada de “Revolução Informática" ou algo igualmente inspirador. Esquerdistas falam de se apropriar dos meios de informação produção dos monopólios de dados¹⁵. De fato, a informação está em todas partes, inclusive se pode construir uma bomba atômica baseada em planos disponíveis em bibliotecas públicas. Como nos lembra Noam Chomsky, alguém sempre pode acessar informação – sempre que tiver em sua disponibilidade o acesso privado e um fanatismo beirando a insanidade. As universidades e os Think-Tanks - grupos de analistas que determinam políticas econo/sociais/etc. Governamentais – se esforçam pateticamente por monopolizar a informação - eles também estão fascinados com a noção de uma economia da informação - mas suas conspirações (visando a escassez) são risíveis. A informação nem sempre estará "livre", mas há muito mais informação disponível do que uma única pessoa possivelmente possa usar. Livros sobre qualquer matéria concebível ainda podem ser encontrados através de empréstimos interbibliotecários¹⁶. Enquanto isso alguém ainda terá que cultivar pêras e fabricar sapatos. O corpo segue sendo à base da riqueza. A idéia de Imagens como riqueza é uma ilusão espetacular. Mesmo à crítica radical da "informação" pode dar espaço a uma supervaloração dos dados e à abstração. Em um número recente de um zine inglês pró-situ¹⁷ chamado “NO”, a seguinte mensagem estava desordenadamente rabiscada na contracapa: No momento em que você está lendo estas palavras, a Era da Informação explode... dentro de ti e ao seu redor - com Mísseis de Desinformação e bombas propagandísticas da Guerra Informativa total. Tradicionalmente, as guerras foram travadas pela ganância econômica e territorial. As guerras da Informação se dão com a finalidade de conseguir a forma particular do território da Idade da Informação, a saber: a mente humana... É exatamente a faculdade da imaginação que corre perigo direto de extinção devido à sobrecarga multi-midiática... PERIGO! SUA IMAGINAÇÃO PODE NÃO SER A SUA... Quando uma cultura se torna sofisticada, aprofundando sua dependência pelas imagens, ícones e símbolos como uma maneira de auto-definição e comunicação com outras culturas. Conforme a mistura acumulada de imagens na psique coletiva e a união de certos ícones isomórficos trabalham para produzir e projetar uma "ilusão" de realidade. Modas, tendências artísticas. VOCÊ JÁ CONHECE A HISTÓRIA! "Posso tomar suas imagens como reais porque creio na realidade das suas imagens (sua imagem da realidade)". QUEM CONTROLA A METÁFORA GOVERNA A MENTE! As condições de saturação total estão lentamente se realizando - uma parálisis progressiva - desde a trivialização do conhecimento específico/técnico até a especialização da Trivia. A GUERRA DA INFORMAÇÃO é uma guerra que não podemos perder. O resultado é inimaginável¹⁸. Simpatizo bastante com a crítica aos meios que faz este autor, mas também sinto que há uma proposta de demonização da "informação" que não consiste em nada mais que a imagem espelhada (oposta) da "informação-como-salvação". Novamente a visão de Baudrillard de um Universo de Tecnologia Comunicacional (Commtech) é evocada, mas desta vez com o Inferno sendo tratado como um lugar Mais além do Gnóstico. O Reverendo Hoeller nos deseja a todos o desaparecimento pelo download – o discurso anônimo pós-situacionista quer que você destrua o seu televisor – mas ambos crêem no poder místico da informação. Um propõe a pax tecnológica¹⁹ enquanto o outro declara a “guerra”. Ambos sustentam uma espécie de visão Maniqueísta do Bem e do Mal, não conseguem concordar, no entanto, em qual é qual. O crítico teórico nada em um oceano de fatos. Agrada-nos imaginá-lo como nosso maqui²⁰, sendo nós mesmos os "guerrilheiros ontológicos" do campo da informação. Desde o século XIX as sempre mutantes "ciências sociais" vêm desenterrando uma vasta horda de informação sobre tudo, desde o xamanismo até a semiótica. Cada "descobrimento" retro-alimenta a "ciência social" e a transforma. Vagamos. Buscamos feitos poéticos, dados que intensifiquem e transformem nossa experiência do real. Inventamos "ciências" híbridas como ferramentas para este processo: etnofarmacologia, etnohistória, estudos cognitivos, história das idéias, antropologia subjetiva (poética antropológica ou etnopoética), "epistemologia dadá", etc. Observamos todo este conhecimento não como "bom" em si mesmo, mas sim como valioso na medida em que nos ajuda a construir (ou apreender) nossa felicidade. Neste sentido sim reconhecemos a "informação como riqueza"; no entanto, seguimos desejando a riqueza em si, e não somente a sua representação abstrata como informação. Simultaneamente também, reconhecemos a "informação como guerra²¹"; todavia, não optamos pela adoção da ignorância só porque os "feitos" podem ser utilizados como um gás venenoso. A ignorância nem sequer é uma boa defesa, e muito menos se constitui numa arma útil nesta guerra. Não é nossa intenção fetichizar ou demonizar a “informação”. Em troca, buscamos estabelecer uma série de valores segundo os quais a informação possa ser medida e valorada. Nosso padrão (standard) neste processo só pode ser o corpo. Segundo alguns místicos, o espírito e o corpo são "um". Certamente o espírito tem perdido sua solidez ontológica (desde Nietzsche, pelo menos), enquanto que, o direito do corpo sobre a "realidade" tem sido minado (submined) pela ciência moderna até o ponto de desaparecer numa nuvem de "energia pura". Então, por que não assumir que o espírito e o corpo são um só, depois de tudo, e que são os aspectos gêmeos (ou díades) do mesmo implícito e inexpressável real? Não há corpo sem espírito, não espírito sem corpo. Os Dualistas Gnósticos estão equivocados, e também os "materialistas dialéticos" vulgares. O corpo e o espírito juntos fazem vida. Se um destes pólos está ausente, o resultado é a morte. Obviamente estou evitando qualquer definição estrita de corpo e espírito. Falo de experiências "empíricas" diárias. Experimentamos o "espírito" quando sonhamos ou criamos; experimentamos o "corpo" quando comemos e cagamos (ou talvez vice-versa); sentimos os dois ao mesmo tempo quando fazemos amor. Não estou propondo categorias metafísicas aqui. Ainda estamos derivando e estes são pontos ad-hoc de referencia e nada mais. Não precisamos ser místicos para propor esta versão de "uma realidade". Só é preciso assinalar que nenhuma outra realidade apareceu ainda dentro do contexto de nossa experiência conhecida. Para todo propósito prático, o "mundo" é "um”²². No entanto, historicamente a metade "corpo" desta unidade sempre foi o alvo dos insultos, a má propaganda, a condenação espiritual e a perseguição econômica da metade "espírito". Os representantes autodesignados do espírito têm recebido a maior parte dos créditos na história conhecida, desejando ao corpo somente uma pré-história de desaparição primitiva, e alguns espasmos de futilidade insurrecionária falida. O espírito dominou - em conseqüência apenas sabemos falar sobre a linguagem do corpo. Quando usamos a palavra "informação", a materializamos porque sempre materializamos as abstrações – desde que Deus surgiu como um arbusto em chamas. (informação como a descorporificação catastrófica da matéria “bruta”). Gostaríamos agora de propor a identificação do ‘eu’ com o corpo. Não estamos negando que o “corpo também é espírito”, mas desejamos restaurar um pouco do equilíbrio da equação histórica. Consideremos em nosso calculo todo o ódio ao corpo e toda difamação do mundo como nosso “mal”. Insistimos no revival (e mutação) de valores “pagãos” no que se refere à relação corpo-espirito. Não sentimos grande entusiasmo pela "economia da informação", porque a enxergamos como uma nova máscara para o ódio ao corpo. Não podemos realmente acreditar na "guerra da informação", porque objetifica a informação sob o rótulo de "maligna". Neste sentido, a "informação" pareceria ser neutra. Mas desconfiamos também desta terceira posição, por ser uma saída tíbia e um fracasso como visão teórica. Cada "fato" adquire significados distintos na medida em que o passamos através do nosso prisma dialético²² e estudamos seus brilhos e sombras. O "fato" nunca é inerte ou "neutro", mas pode ser ambos, tanto "bom" quanto "ruim" (ou para além de ambos) em um sem número de variações e combinações. Somos nós, finalmente, os artistas deste discurso imensurável. Criamos valores. O fazemos porque estamos vivos. A informação é uma desordem tão grande como o mundo material que reflete e transforma. Abraçamos à confusão, toda ela. Tudo é vida. Mas dentro do vasto caos do que é vivo, certa informação, e certas coisas materiais, começam a se aglutinar em uma poética ou uma forma-de-saber ou uma forma de atuar. Certas "conclusões" podem ser compreendidas, sempre que não as cobrimos de elogios e as situemos sobre altares. Nem "informação" ou sequer um só "feito" constituem algo por si mesmos. A palavra "informação" ela própria implica em uma ideologia, ou melhor, em um paradigma, enraizado no medo inconsciente do "silencio" da matéria e do universo. "Informação" é um substituto da certeza, um fetiche restante da dogmática, um superlugar, um espectro. Os "feitos poéticos" não são assimiláveis à doutrina da "informação". "Saber é ser livre" só é certo quando a liberdade se entende como uma técnica psicocinética. A "informação" é um caos; o conhecimento é o ordenamento espontâneo desse caos; liberdade é surfar na onda desta espontaneidade. Estas conclusões tentativas constituem o solo mutante e pantanoso de nossa "teoria". A TAZ (Zona Autônoma Temporária) quer toda informação e todo prazer corporal numa grande e complexa confusão de doces dados e doces encontros - feitos e festas - sabedoria e riqueza. Esta é nossa economia – e nossa guerra. Notas 1. Uma série de grupos autóctones habitantes da região da serra Parima e nas áreas de cabeceira do rio Orinôco, na regiões amazônicas no Brasil, e na Venezuela. (N.T.) 2. Uma referência à obra fundante da economia liberal, the Health of Nations (a Riqueza das Nações) de Adam Smith. (N.T.) 3. Aqui Hakim Bey se refere as observações do etnólogo francês Pierre Clastres com relação a chefia e o corpo nas guerras entre as sociedades indígenas da América do Sul, ver. Arqueologia da Violência. (N.T.) 4. Nabucodonosor I (em acadiano Nabu-cudurri-utsur) foi um dos imperadores do Império Babilônico no século XII a.C. Ele é considerado o maior rei da Dinastia de Pashe (também conhecida como segunda dinastia Isin), uma linha que esteve sobre o trono babilônico até 1010 a.C. Através de sucessivas guerras através das quais Nabucodonosor garantiu sua supremacia bélica sobre os elamitas, ele reconquistou grande parte do território babilônico. (N.T.) 5. Moloch, na tradição bíblica, é o nome do deus ao qual os amonitas, uma etnia de Canaã, sacrificava seus recém-nascidos, jogando-os em uma fogueira. Também é o nome de um demônio na tradição cristã e cabalística. (N.T.) 6. Grupo clérigo teológico vinculado à ordem católica de São Paulo. (N.T.) 7. As novas ciências "de vida" oferecem certa oposição dialética aqui, ou poderiam fazê-lo se trabalhassem através de certos paradigmas. A teoria do Caos parece lidar com o mundo material em sua forma positiva, como também a teoria de Gaia, a teoria morfogenética, e diversas disciplinas "suaves" e "neo-herméticas". Em outro contexto tentamos incorporar estas implicações filosóficas dentro de uma síntese festiva (fiesta). O ponto não é o abandonar de todo pensamento acerca do mundo material, mas sim se dar conta de que toda ciência tem implicações filosóficas e políticas, e que a ciência é uma forma de pensar, não uma estrutura dogmática de Verdade incontroversa. Obviamente as teorias do quantum, relatividade e informação são todas "certas" de alguma maneira e podem ser interpretadas positivamente. Eu já tratei destes aspectos positivos em diversos ensaios. Agora quero explorar seus aspectos negativos. (N.A.) 8. Ver Manuel de Landa: War in the Age of Intelligent Machines, sobre inteligência artificial e as armas modernas. (N.A.) 9. No original, "libertarian". Nos EUA o termo significa ultra-liberal ou (polemicamente) anarco-capitalista. Em termos semânticos "libertarian" pouco tem a ver com a idéia por trás do termo "libertário" nos países de língua latina. Os ultra-liberais (libertarians) defendem o fim do Estado, ou pelo menos a minimalização deste, por o considerarem demasiadamente intervencionista na "liberdade de Mercado", que para eles é a única forma de liberdade realmente verdadeira. Durante os anos de 1980 o Partido Libertário alcançou certa relevância nos EUA, chegando a ser o terceiro em votos, ainda que muito abaixo dos democratas e dos republicanos. (N.T.) 10. Freedom: Alchemy for a Voluntary Society, Stephan A. Hoeller (Wheaton,IL: Quest, 1992), 229-230. (N.A.) 11. Idem., p. 164. (N.A.) 12. Como os cães de Pavlov salivando ao ouvir o sino que anuncia o jantar e não propriamente à comida do jantar – uma ilustração perfeita do que quero dizer por "abstração". (N.A.) 13. Esopo foi um famoso contador de fábulas grego do século IV a.C, que, tal qual Heródoto, possui uma biografia cheia de lacunas, fato este que faz dele uma figura lendária sobre a qual ao longo dos séculos foram levantadas muitas hipóteses mas poucas informações reais. Suas fábulas são conhecidas por serem diretas trazendo sempre ensinamentos de uma moralidade popular que valoriza os princípios de inteligência e justiça. (N.T.) 14. Ainda que alguns dirão que "virtualmente" praticamente existe. Acabo de escutar de um amigo na Califórnia sobre um esquema novo para "prisões universais" - que permitiriam aos condenados viver em casa e trabalhar, mas estariam sendo monitorados eletronicamente a todo instante, como Winston Smith em 1984. O panóptico universal coincide potencialmente de um-a-um com a totalidade da realidade; a vida e o trabalho tomarão o lugar do obsoleto encarceramento físico - a Sociedade Prisão se unirá à "democracia eletrônica" para formar um Estado Vigilante ou totalidade de informação, com todo o tempo e o espaço compactado sob o olhar sempre desperto do RoboCop. Em termos de tecnologia, ao menos, parece que chegamos por fim ao “futuro”. Os “cidadãos honestos” obviamente não tem nada a temer; então o terror governará sem oposição e a Ordem triunfará como Gelo Universal. Nossa única esperança residirá talvez na "perturbação caótica" de computadores de uniões massivas, e na estupidez banal ou estupidificação daqueles que programam e monitoram o sistema. (N.A.) 15. Sempre vou recordar com prazer de quando fui chamado por um delegado búlgaro para uma conferência a qual atendi na qualidade de “trabalhador associado em filosofia”. A versão capitalista provavelmente seria “empresário em filosofia”, como se fosse possível comprar idéias como maçãs num quiosque de beira de estrada. (N.A.) 16. Claro que a informação pode as vezes estar "oculta", como na Teoria da Conspiração. A informação pode ser "desinformação". Certamente espiões e propagandistas fazem uma espécie de "economia da informação" das sombras. Os hackers que acreditam na "liberdade de informação" têm a minha simpatia, especialmente desde que foram escolhidos como os últimos inimigos do Estado Espetacular, e subjetificados a seus espasmos de controle através do terror. Mas hackers ainda não foram capaz de "liberar" um único pedaço de informação necessária para nossa causa. Sua impotência, e sua fascinação pela Imagenaria (imaginary), fazem deles vítimas ideais do "Estado Informativo", que em si mesmo está baseado em pura simulação. Não é necessário furtar dados do complexo pós-militar/industrial para saber, em geral, o que se está fazendo. Compreendemos o suficiente para formular nossa crítica. A informação por si só jamais tomará o lugar das ações que não empreendemos, os dados somente jamais chegarão a ser uma massa crítica. Apesar da minha dívida carinhosa com pensadores como Robert Anton Wilson e Timothy Leary, não posso estar de acordo com suas análises otimistas sobre a função cognitiva da tecnologia da informação. Não é o sistema neural por si só que alcançará a autonomia, mas sim todo o corpo. (N.A.) 17. Uma abreviação do termo 'Pró-Situacionista'. (N.T.) 18. Edição N.6, Nothing is True, Box 175, Liverpool L69 8DX, UK. (N.A.) 19. Aqui Hakim Bey faz uma analogia a conquista informacional a Pax Romana. Pax Romana era o nome do estado de cessar fogo instituído pelo Império Romano, sob a ameaça de utilização de sua força bélica, a todos os habitantes dos territórios conquistados aos quais os romanos antigos chamavam de províncias. (N.T.) 20. Como eram chamados os grupos da Resistência Francesa na zona rual que durante a II Guerra Mundial usaram uma série de táticas de guerrilha contra a ocupação nazista. (N.T.) 21. De fato, todo o projeto de "terrorismo poético" foi proposto tão somente como uma estratégia nesta mesma guerra. (N.A.) 22. Uma proposta: uma nova teoria da dialética taoísta. Pensa no disco yin/yang, con o ponto negro no losango branco, e vice-versa - separados não por uma linha reta, senão por uma curva em S. Amiri Baraka disse que a dialética é só "separar o bom do mal" – mas a dialética taoísta está "para além do bem e do mal". A dialética é dútil, mas a dialética taoísta é diretamente sinuosa. Por exemplo, usando a dialética taoísta podemos revalidar a Gnosis uma vez mais. É verdade que apresenta uma visão negativa do corpo e do devir. Mas também é certo que eternamente se contrapõe a toda ortodoxia, e isso a faz interessante. Em suas manifestações libertinas e revolucionária a Gnose possui muitos segredos, alguns dos quais vale a pena conhecer. As formas organizadas da Gnose – a seita, a sociedade secreta – parecem estar prenhes de possibilidades para o projeto TAZ/Imediatista. Obviamente, como já foi assinalado, nem toda Gnose é Dualista. Também existe uma tradição monista gnóstica, que as vezes tem prestado muito ao Dualismo e se confunde bastante com ele. A Gnose monista é antiescatológica, usando uma linguagem religiosa para descrever este mundo, negando o Céu bem como o Pleroma Gnóstico. O xamanismo, certas formas “loucas” de Taoísmo, Tantra e Zen, sufismo heterodoxo e Ismaelismo, antinomianos cristãos como os ranters, etc. – compartilham uma convicção da santidade do “espírito interno” e do verdadeiramente real, o “mundo”. Estes são nossos “ancestrais espirituais”. (N.A.) Categoria:Escritos de Hakim Bey